


sorry i keep staring i just love you so much

by nightofdean



Series: in love with an alien [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: The palace gardens thrive, green-blue grass and vibrant red and blue flowers now bloom, as if the tyranny that sucked the planet of happiness before prevented their growth. The gardens are now open to the public and the palace a temporary senate, the initial chaos of a civil war averted, it is time they left.





	sorry i keep staring i just love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the movie but thruce gives me life so pardon the bs

 A brief smile graces Bruce's mouth, but it's so quick that Thor is almost certain he imagined it. The sky is clear and air clean, they're behind the palace. Still on Sakaar delaying there departure. Since Hela's forces were dispelled from Sakaar it is obvious that this planet was always a peaceful one. The palace gardens thrive, green-blue grass and vibrant red and blue flowers now bloom, as if the tyranny that sucked the planet of happiness before prevented their growth. The gardens are now open to the public and the palace a temporary senate, the initial chaos of a civil war averted, it is time they left.

Yet, Thor feels rooted to the spot. One of the large old trees, probably planted millennia ago, provided Bruce and Thor shade. He felt ridiculously small on this world standing under an ancient plant that saw more than he could imagine. Wars, death, and countless despots and dictators came and went from the palace's gardens. Now he was taking shelter under the Sakaar tree, selfishly taking without giving back. The sky was a brilliant burnt red, giving it's energies to the trees luminescent purple leaves, under which he sat and took refuge. 

There was little way he could give back to the tree. He could call upon his power and bring it sustenance but that would be a small drop in the plant's life. Bruce shifted against the tree his head beginning to loll as he nodded off. The book he was reading slipping out of his grip, quickly Thor crouched down to save the book from getting dirty. He didn't know what the book was about or which Midgardian scribe wrote it, so he set it down in his lap. Sitting in the short grass Thor began to feel quite tired as well, and that Bruce had the right idea. The grass was soft on his rear and the bark of the Sakaar tree was quite smooth. Laying under the Sakaar tree was not unlike when he and Loki used to conspire under Idunn's tree. 

This moment was different in a lot of ways. Mainly that he was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen once Bruce left, and he had no idea how to stop it from happening. He didn't even know what _it_ was, just that the pit in his stomach tightened whenever he thought of losing sight of Bruce. Thor knew he couldn't keep Bruce from Midgard for long, that was impossible. Bruce was too good, to selfless, too stay away.

Rarely did Thor feel so completely lost, usually he had a goal or mission of some kind. Now he just had a feeling of dread. A looming fear of the future. Everything was uncertain now. Thor had sworn himself to protect Midgard, to protect all of it. The humans, to love them equally. Yet, here he was being selfish. Wishing there was some way he could prevent the suffering of one when he needed to be concerned for the whole.

Now Thor sat under a Sakaar tree, falling helplessly away from his sworn duty. 

Suddenly, he felt a warm pressure on his side and startled waking Bruce up. Thor gripped the small paperback to his chest like he was hiding something, even though he knew better, Thor still felt guilty. 

Bruce rubbed his sleep-tired eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." 

"No, no it is fine." Thor said, and then remembered. Thor brushed off non-existent dust from the paperback and handed it over to Bruce. Thor felt incredibly silly, but he didn't want to let go of it for some reason. 

"Oh, thank you." Bruce said, lips quirking awkwardly, brown eyes widening, as he took it. "Oh, uh, did you read any?"

"No, I didn't know what it was, uh, about?" Thor said, strangely at a loss for words. 

"You can read it if you want." Bruce said, holding the book between them. "I've read it already, actually, several times." 

"It is a good tale?" Thor said, taking the proffered book. 

"Yeah. I mean yes, it is." 

"Then I will read it." Thor said, opening the book to a previously earmarked page he read aloud. 

"Got to be worth a try, I suppose, said Crowley. It's not as if I haven't got lots of other work to do, God knows. His forehead creased for a moment, and then he slapped the steering wheel triumphantly. Ducks! he shouted."

Thor continued to read until Bruce was drifting off again. 


End file.
